Playdate
by That's Real Magic
Summary: This was wrong and they had to stop. Harry/Fleur.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling would probably be annoyed with me for what I'm doing too. All was well indeed. Mwahaha.**

* * *

 **Playdate**

Harry followed after Teddy as he took off running towards Shell Cottage's front door.

'Slow down Romeo,' Harry shouted after the eight year old whose hair turned dark red just like his face. 'Victoire isn't going anywhere.'

'But Uncle Harry!' Teddy wheedled as he waited for Harry to draw level with him on the path. 'It's been ages since it's been just me and Tori.'

Harry swallowed the snort that bubbled up at the genuinely annoyed look on a six year old. He knew Victoire was just as eager to have Teddy to herself as he was going by Fleur's letter the other day.

Bill and Ginny were out with the younger Weasley-Delacour and James, showing them off to the Weasleys en-masse round the Burrow.

Harry had begged off claiming he was tired and Fleur's plan to get the kids some alone time had taken form.

'Go on then,' Harry chuckled as with a beaming smile Teddy bolted for the front door.

The front door opened before the boy reached it and a pretty little blonde girl collided with him with a shout.

The two kids rolled around trying to hug the other as Harry and Fleur tried and failed to swallow smirks.

'Hi Teddy!' Victoire's eyes shone as she looked at the boy. She smiled up at Harry. 'Hi Uncle Harry.'

'Hello Tori,' Harry smiled as he bent to hug her gently. 'You look very pretty today.'

'Thank you,' she smiled again, it was getting a little forced though as her eyes darted to the woods. She cast her mum a pleading glance.

'Hi Auntie Fleur,' Teddy said distractedly as he too looked at the trees with thinly held restraint. 'You look lovely.'

Fleur gave Harry a shrewd look before splattering her hands over her chest and sighing. 'Why I see Meester Lupin is turning into a right leetle charmer. So 'andsome too.'

Teddy blushed as Fleur placed two quick kisses on his cheeks with exaggerated kissing noises.

Harry enjoyed the squirming in the kids for a couple of seconds. Desperate looks to the cliffs around Shell Cottage and the small woods that Bill and Fleur had made sure were safe for the kids to run around in. They'd lose themselves in there for hours and Harry almost envied them for that sort of wonder.

'I think we should let zem run off now 'Arry,' Fleur said with a throaty laugh that made him tingle. She was doing that on purpose as per usual.

'Yeah,' Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair. 'Alright kids, go play, we'll be inside if you need us. Don't go any further than the woods okay?'

They beamed at him and took off running without so much as an okay.

'I mean it!' Harry shouted as Fleur moved to stand beside him. 'I – oh, what's the point. They're not listening huh?'

'No cher,' Fleur said with another laugh. 'Come inside.'

Following the woman into her house Harry kept an eye on the woods. The kids disappeared into the treeline just before he entered Shell Cottage proper.

'Are zey in ze trees 'Arry?' Fleur asked with a whisper. Her hand brushing his arm.

'Yeah,' Harry muttered back. 'How long will Bill be gone?'

'Til ze morning, Molly insisted.' Fleur slipped past him to the spacious kitchen. 'Ginny is gone for ze night too?'

'Along with James yeah.' Harry joined her in the kitchen and looked out the blinded windows one last time.

'Good,' Fleur breathed as she pulled him into a fierce kiss. Her hands meshing into his hair.

The kiss was electric and fuelled by need. Harry's hands found the small of her back, pressing her body against his as he returned the kiss.

Fleur sighed, breaking the kiss, her hands on his neck, her forehead touching his. 'Ma cher, it has been too long.'

A slower kiss followed the first and Harry's hands trailed down to Fleur's hips. 'Mhmm, couldn't be helped. Did you remember to take the potion?'

Fleur nodded as she nibbled at his neck. 'Oui.'

'Good,' Harry ground out as he felt searing heat spread through him. 'We don't want another near miss.'

'Non,' Fleur muttered. Her fingers working open his shirt, kisses trailing down with each new stretch of pale skin. 'I have been careful.'

Hands lifted Fleur's lips back up and the part-Veela moaned into his mouth. A delectable sound that fuelled his need. He gave her glorious arse a firm squeeze.

'Where?' Harry growled into her mouth. His fingers glancing under her top to pluck at her tummy.

A flash of a smile ran across Fleur's face as she pushed off his loose shirt. Letting it pool onto the kitchen floor. "Ere. To start.'

They kissed as Fleur backed into the kitchen counter, her hand reaching out to grab the edge. She wrapped an arm around his neck and sighed into the kiss as her fingers played with his hair.

Harry's hands left her tummy, one holding her hand on the counter, her fingers squeezing his in anticipation, as the other dipped to where her skirt ended.

Fingers danced up her thigh, the Frenchwoman moaning gently as she kissed his face and neck slowly. Savouring his skin.

'Ah,' Fleur gasped as his fingers reached her lips.

She was tingling against his fingers as he slowly rubbed a finger up and down each lip. 'Commando love?' Harry hissed into her next kiss. His probing fingers caressing her delicate flesh, which was already wet and welcoming. He teased each lip with barely there touches.

'Oui,' Fleur moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as he brushed against her clit. 'Underwear would only get in ze way.'

Harry smiled and ran teasing his fingers up one lip and down the other, making her groan before breathless gasps escaped her.

They gripped each other hands tightly as Fleur moaned, against his exploring fingers, hissing in French when his thumb began to rub over her clit. Circling the nub with delicate attention.

'Ma cher,' Fleur gasped, both her arms wrapping around his neck. 'You tease.'

His mouth found hers, her sweet sounds coating his tongue as he kissed her possessively, rubbing her clit harder as his tongue fought for dominance. Not stopping the new force of his rub when she gave in and let him lead the kiss too.

' _Oh_ ,' Fleur sighed as he slipped a finger inside her. 'Oh. _Oui_.'

'Fuck,' he whispered into her mouth. 'You're so wet.'

Her kisses became more intense, her tongue finding new strength as she fought for control.

'Fleur,' Harry moaned into her mouth. Another finger joined the first, stroking in and out of her velvet soft heat. She squeezed around them, a sudden flutter that caused a lusty moan to be stifled by his shoulder.

Fingers moved in and out of her, as she kissed his shoulder and moaned delightfully, his thumb working her clit, making her jolt forwards as the counter dug into her back. His fingers embedding further into her heat only making her moan louder as she clutched at him, and she fluttered around his fingers.

She scraped at his shirtless form with breathy moans as Harry slid his fingers deeper into her. Fluttering building around his ever faster fingers.

'' _Arry_ ,' she hissed into his shoulder. 'Mon _dieu_ ,'

She fluttered once, twice and came on his fingers as she bit into his shoulder, her sultry moans a balm to the slight pain she inflicted.

'Ah, ah, ' _Arry_ ,' she murmured into his skin. 'Zat was …'

'When did you last …?' Harry asked. He revelled in the scent of her hair, his fingers slipping out of her and teasing her bottom lip, coating her smiling mouth as she licked them clean. He wiped his fingers on her skirt as she sighed.

'A month? Maybe longer?' Fleur looked up with a frown. "E 'as been wonderful 'Arry, but wiz 'is work and ze new baby … I still love 'im but zis … wiz you ...'

'Yeah,' Harry said as he placed a soft kiss against her temple. 'I know, I can't stop either. Ginny wants another baby.'

Fleur sucked in a breath and stroked his chin. 'What are you going to do?'

'I'd like another baby,' Harry said. Fleur's fingers playing with the hem of his top distracting him. 'And it'll make her happy too, we'll have to take a break from this. If not stop all together.'

'Oui,' Fleur said, her fingers ruffling his snail trail. 'Zis will be ze last time.'

Harry didn't believe her and judging by her exploring fingers, Fleur didn't believe herself either.

'Living room 'Arry,' she murmured against his lips. 'Ze kitchen 'as seen its fill.'

With a final glance out the window, Fleur grabbed Harry's hand and guided him into the hallway.

* * *

She guided him down onto the sofa with a gentle push.

Her fingernails ran over his bare chest with tantalizing tenderness, scratching just enough to grab his attention. Fleur's lips caught his before a slow pull away where he could see deep into her cleavage, the lack of a bra making him twitch in his boxers.

Her lips dizzied him as her fingers continued to stroke his bare chest, her nails scratching over his stomach as they descended.

'Fleur,' Harry panted, his hand cupping her face.

She kissed him again, slow and sensuous licks of her tongue over his, muffled sighs between them. Fleur's fingers played with his belt before pulling it loose, her nipping lips keeping him busy, until she pushed down his jeans to reveal his straining boxers. His rock hard length prominent, Fleur tickled his tip, a wet spot building where his boxers touched his head.

"Arry,' she murmured, a kiss behind his ear and a fantastic view down her top again.

Harry nodded and the French witch kissed him fiercely.

'Undo ze buttons,' she breathed into his ear, slowly stroking a finger on either side of his tip, gentle but steady. Harry's mind span. "Urry.'

Nimble fingers popped open the thin blouse, Fleur's tortuous touches spurring him on. The blouse fell open to reveal perfectly creamy skin between the swell of her full breasts, her nipples poking through the top.

She squeezed his tip gently, moaning into his mouth as his fingers grazed the side of her breast.

She grabbed his hand, lifting it to her lips.

Running a finger over her open lips, her lusty eyes caught his own as she traced his digit over her lips again, their softness a wonder, her devilish tongue slipping out to lick from his knuckle up, a long slow lick.

'Fleur,' Harry moaned.

She eased his finger along her tongue, until her lips closed around his knuckle. She gave a gentle suck and moaned around his finger, making his dick throb.

She allowed him to remove his finger and smiled sweetly as the gorgeous woman leant in to kiss him.

It was a slow, pointed kiss. One that poured away all the guilt and self-loathing this made them whole thing was wrong, but when she was touching him … it didn't matter. Let it be wrong.

She stepped away and shrugged out of her blouse. The thin top landing at her feet. The beautiful woman stood before him in nothing but a short skirt and drank him in.

Her eyes would roam but they'd always come back to his erection.

Everything but Fleur and him fell away as she bent before him, her body between his legs. She tugged his jeans completely off, taking his shoes with them as she worked at leaving with just the ineffective covering of his boxers.

Not a word was spoken as Fleur took her place back between his legs, dainty fingers stroking up and down his rigid length with the same look of desire that had enraptured him the first time they'd kissed.

It wasn't a Veela thing that drew them together. There was something deeper and more insipid than a magical lure. Then they could cry innocence. But there was nothing innocent about the way Fleur kissed his tip through his boxers.

Her full breasts pressed against his crotch every time she leant in, planting a worshipful kiss or a soft suck of his fabric covered head.

Harry longed to feel the divine softness of her creamy mounds against his palms but he would have to wait. Fleur had allowed him to touch her as he pleased, now it was her turn.

Her beautiful blue eyes swam with lust, her lips kissing over his hardened tip.

Harry grunted as he tried to match her gaze. The intensity in her eyes fierce and it made him throb all the more for what was coming.

Nimble fingers pulled down his boxers, nails grazing his skin, her eyes never leaving his.

Fleur glanced down at his tip, smiling slowly at him when she looked back at him. She kissed the tip, the pearl of precum that she'd caused disappearing between her lips.

It was impossible to look away as the beautiful woman tasted his cock. Soft kisses up and down his shaft, gentle licks over the engorged tip with swirls over the sweet spot on the underside of his head.

'Fleur,' he groaned out as she kissed down to his base and licked back up to his tip in one long lick. 'Fuck.'

Fleur smiled, her face practically glowing as she kissed his tip. She gave him suckling kisses, punctuating them with little moans.

He could've wept when she pulled her lips away but it was only for a second. A delicate grip around his hardened shaft guided his head over her parted, kissing lips. It was like nirvana.

It wasn't a slow tease or a clumsy hurry, it was perfect and he could feel the familiar pressure already starting to build at his base. He'd wondered if it was a Veela thing, being that good at giving head, when they had first started but no. It was all Fleur.

She licked his tip, her warm tongue covering every part of the swollen head before slowly closing her lips so they touched either side of his shaft. She moaned around him and the pressure built.

Slowly, she started to bob her head, inch after inch rubbing against her lips as she bobbed lower each time. Her tongue running along the underside of his shaft as she bobbed … _fuck_.

He could feel his eyes rolling as more and more of him disappeared into her wet mouth.

She sucked back up him slowly with a soft moan, sucking on his head a little harder when only his tip was still in her mouth.

Swirling her tongue over his head, her fingers rubbing up and down his shaft, stroking him til he throbbed in her hand.

Pushing her lips back down him, his eyes going to the ceiling with a groan, Fleur sucked him up until her lips were almost touching his base.

Shockingly blue eyes darted up at him and he throbbed into her mouth, making her moan. Her eyes fluttered shut as she gave him a long, hard suck as the pressure building up his shaft became dizzying.

Fleur moaned, her head bobbing slightly as she sucked back up so he fit more comfortably. Another glance up at him led to her moaning and her hand disappeared between her legs.

Her eyes closed as she groaned around him as she rubbed at her clit. She opened them again and maintained the intense eye contact, it was almost as if her eyes were glowing as her lips touched his base and his head swam.

Long blonde hair fell into her face, the sweet softness tickling his thigh as the Frenchwoman continued to suck him.

Harry brushed her hair aside, revealing the intoxicating image of the witch's mouth full of him. The urge to grab her hair and thrust rose but ebbed away as Fleur began to bob once again.

The pressure built and built, the glorious moaning coming from Fleur as she took him deep spurred him on, demanding release. He reclined instinctively, face to the ceiling.

Divine suction continued as Fleur sped up her bobbing, expertly chasing after his release. Taking a fistful of her hair Harry held on as his seed emptied into Fleur's mouth.

She swallowed instinctively as he moaned appreciatively.

'Fleur, oh fucking hell,' Harry gasped as his fingers released her hair and he collapsed against the sofa in fuzzy bliss.

The French witch removed him tenderly, licking away the excess cum and kissing his tip before she climbed onto him and pulled him into a slow, soft kiss.

His hands went to her back as the kiss ended and her forehead rested against his. 'You need time to … recover non?'

'Ten, twenty minutes yeah,' Harry breathed deeply. 'The kids will be in for lunch … should we?'

'Oui.' Fleur kissed him quickly and rose off him. 'We must dress in case zey come in, let me make zem lunch 'Arry, zen we shall … finish?'

He nodded and pulled up his boxers and trousers. Fleur waved her wand and her clothes flew back onto her, she didn't look at him as she left for the kitchen.

Harry crouched forwards on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. This would be the last time. If they didn't finish up like they always did they'd only want to do it again. Which couldn't happen. It had to stop.

Scooping up his top Harry threw it on as he walked out to the door. The mini hurricanes that were Teddy and Victoire could be seen at the edge of the trees.

* * *

Fleur locked the guest room door behind her as she sneaked in.

The kids had decided they wanted to play in Victoire's room and so they'd had to stop. Harry hated himself for feeling cheated out of his last shag with Fleur.

It was going to be so much more agonisingly hard not to come back for more if they didn't get to end on a high. Then Victoire had asked if Teddy could sleep over.

He loved his niece, it had almost pained him to hide the relief. Relief he shouldn't feel. Because really, if he was anything like the good man the world believed him to be, he wouldn't be cheating on his wife with her sister-in-law.

But when Fleur had looked over at him with begging need in her eyes, Harry knew he had to say yes. He'd Floo'd Andromeda and she'd agreed as long as he stayed to keep an eye on her grandson.

The kids had ran off up to Victoire's room and had only come down again before bed for dinner. Painful hours later, he and Fleur had tucked the kids in and left to go back downstairs for as long as it took them to fall asleep.

'We don't have to do this you know,' Harry lied as he moved to the double bed. 'We could leave it where we did this afternoon.'

Fleur shook her head solemnly as she tapped the doorknob with her wand, the Silencing spells enveloping the room without a word. 'Non 'Arry,' she said. 'We will have sex tonight, zis will be ze last time and zen we shall remain faithful to Bill and Ginny for ze rest of our lives. Zat is what we must do.'

'And if I decide we shouldn't? If I don't let this happen?' Harry said quietly, Fleur closing in on him, her hands resting on his chest. 'What then Fleur?'

'We both know zat we shouldn't 'Arry,' Fleur said sadly, her fingers stroking through his top. 'We 'ave known zat since we started. Zat 'as not stopped us before.'

Harry nodded and gripped her hands in one of his. The delicate smallness of her fingers a wonder as ever. 'The last time yeah? This has to be the last time.'

Fleur kissed his cheek gently. 'Oui, ze last time 'Arry.'

The strongest urge to cry rose in him. It was stupid, it was pathetic and for the love of all that was holy he wished it was the loudest urge in his ears right now.

"Arry, you are a good man,' Fleur said, still gentle as she slipped her hands out from his and began to lift up his top. She had it up and off him in seconds, her lips meeting his as the top descended. 'We would not be doing zis if I didn't zink you were a good man.'

He wasn't though. Not today. Not anytime he and Fleur were together. He wasn't a good man right now.

He pushed her away from him and the blonde slammed into the nearest wall, her back hitting the plaster with a sizable thud. Lust swam in her eyes as he closed in and kissed her fiercely.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she breathed into his skin. 'A good man.'

'Good men don't fuck other men's wives.' Harry ripped the buttons of Fleur's shirt, leaving it in tatters hanging from her shoulders. 'Good men don't cheat on their wives while she's watching their child.'

Kisses became fiercer as Fleur's shirt was ripped from her shoulders and she was pressed between him and the wall, her nipples grazing his bare chest.

'Good women do not let ozzer men touch zem,' Fleur breathed, dropping her blouse. Her nails scratched his back and her other hand pulled him against her by the chin. 'Good women do not fuck ozzer men while zeir child sleeps down ze 'all.'

Harry nipped at her neck as he ground against her, Fleur's legs lifting to give him better leverage, her back pressed against the wall. She panted lightly as he sucked her neck.

'Then you aren't a good woman,' Harry growled into her neck. 'And I'm not a good man.'

Fleur locked her legs around him tighter and lusty eyes pierced him still. 'Non. So fuck me 'Arry.'

He span them, Fleur's hair splaying behind her in a halo as she clung to him. Hard nipples pressed into the planes of his chest.

They fell onto the bed, him on top of her as his hardness rubbed through his jeans against her. Fleur moaned gently, lips sought his before he pulled away and her arms wrapped around his neck. Need and desire outweighing logic as Harry furiously worked off his belt.

Fingers played with his hair, pulling him down by the neck for steamy kisses the witch beneath him craved. He pulled away, allowing him to slip down to just his boxers. He could feel the strain against the fabric as Fleur's moans glided into his ears.

"Arry,' she moaned, her hand running down his back to pull him against her by his arse. 'Fuck me.'

He ripped down his boxers, distractions rampant as Fleur's hands danced over his skin, pulling his chest against hers, promises soon to be fulfilled speeding his movements. He was released against her and Fleur practically purred.

Naked, stood between the beautiful woman's legs, Harry couldn't give a fuck about anything else. He reached forward, hand cupping a full breast and he squeezed.

Fleur's eyes fluttered shut and when they opened lust was all but pouring from her. A dainty hand took his and she made him squeeze her again. Her head lolling back slightly, a silent moan accompanied it.

Her skirt fell away as he unfastened it and Fleur lay completely bare to him, nothing but a smile on her.

The skirt was in the way though.

'Up.' Harry murmured. His fingers tracing up and down her inner thighs, causing the odd spasm of anticipation to run through his lover.

She lifted her gorgeous arse, eyes never leaving his, piercing in their beautiful desire.

Whipped away without a further thought, the skirt flew out of sight and he fell upon her.

They ground together, his erection rubbing against her sex as they panted and moaned into each other's lips. Scratching fingers ran marks down his back and Fleur's breasts rose to meet his face as he sucked her nipple hard enough to earn a throaty moan.

Fingers slid to her pussy, soaking juices already staining the duvet beneath and Harry smirked into her tit.

'Stop playing wiz me,' Fleur demanded as she pulled his head from her chest. Ferocity oozing from her as her hand grabbed at his face. 'Now is not ze time to tease 'Arry.'

He smirked at her, fingers running up her thigh and down her lips as she held his face. Her beautiful features contorted in delicious ecstacy and her hands fell away to grab at the covers.

Harry rubbed his thumb over her clit in small, fast circles, the litany of French curse words, peppered with moans and gasps filled the air.

'How do you want me to fuck you Fleur?' Harry asked simply, pinching her clit lightly to regain her attention.

Fleur gasped and moaned, her mouth open as she shook her head. 'I do not care. Just do it.'

They kissed, hungrily and fuelled by lust as Harry guided his tip into her sweet pussy. Her eager pleasure muffled against his tongue.

He eased himself inside her, their lips breaking for content sighs and a grunt as Harry filled Fleur to his base.

'Mon dieu,' Fleur hissed. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him again when he tried to pull away. 'Non ma cher, you stay 'ere.'

Her fingers dug into his hair and her hips rolled instinctively, the steady pace growing and all attempt at calm lost when he began to thrust.

The kissing grew feverish, broken by their gasps, she pulled at his hair roughly, the desire to have him on top of her fuelled by her aura spurring him on.

He bucked into her, his speed picking up drastically as he pumped into her welcoming pussy over and over, her moans bouncing off the walls and ceiling. His name called out over his grunts as she rolled over his cock, the familiar throb of pressure building in his base.

It was too soon, he desperately tried to think of anything else but with her hardened nipples against his chest, her wetness engulfing- it became too much. He thrust deeply into her. The sound of slapping flesh mingled with her groans and her wreathing beneath him intensified. Fleur's moans echoed in his ears, urging him on and he pounded into her. Gobbling him up greedily and sending his head spinning like no one else ever had.

Burying his face into her neck, Harry nibbled up and down the elegant skin. The scent of her intoxicating him like whiskey as he thrust in and out of his lover.

'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oui, c'est magnifique,' Fleur moaned into his ear. A barrage of words that he couldn't understand. Barely loud enough to hear over the bangs of the headboard against the wall. "Arder, 'Arry, fuck me 'arder.'

Pushing up into her, Harry growled into her neck. His knees pushed her legs further apart, granting easier access as he embedded himself within the French witch.

'Oui, oh 'Arry!' Fleur's nails scratched at his shoulders as she clung to him, her moans morphing almost into screams as she garbled French into his ear. ' _Zere_! Merde, right zere!'

He hit the same spot, thrusting deep and as her arse moved under him to give him a better angle, Harry felt her flutter.

Hands fell from his neck, bunching up the duvet beneath her, Fleur clung to the bedding as she opened her legs and stared at him with half-glazed eyes.

He throbbed inside of withinher and fuck it was perfect. He thrust down hard, pounding into her with the gloriously wet sensation of chasing an orgasm.

Fleur's hips moved on their own, rocking back and forth so each downward thrust made him hit the sweet spot and earned the near scream Fleur released.

Groaning, Harry barely held onto his orgasm, she was close. Fuck Fleur was so close. He had to hold on.

Each thrust brought him closer and closer, the delicious pressure filling him as he took her lips into a messy kiss and thrust one last time.

Fleur wrapped around him, the touch of more of his skin rousing her enough to cling back to him as he emptied himself inside her. The squeezing of her walls keeping him hard as he continued to thrust.

'Close,' Fleur moaned into his ear, legs and arms pulling him deeper into him as she bit into his neck. 'So close.'

Another thrust, then another, their bodies rocking together as Fleur's hips demanded. With one final thrust, deep as he could as he damn near collapsed on top of her Fleur spasmed beneath him and screamed into his ear as her orgasm exploded over him.

They rode it out, his thrusts coming to a slow stop. He rested his forehead against hers and they panted in unison, eyes never leaving the other as they caught their breath.

'Fleur.' Harry gasped and his hand reach to cup her own, which had fallen to the side again. 'That was …'

'Oui,' Fleur said with a sigh that spoke of contentment. 'It woz.'

'Need a breather,' Harry forced out as he closed his eyes, still inside her. 'Then I can go again.'

'Oui, ma cher.' Fleur bodily relaxed into the mattress. 'Eet is ze last time after all, we should do eet right.'

He kissed her slowly and she returned it happily. Lazy and slow as air refilled them.

Last time. He had to make it count.

* * *

'So did you have a good time Teddy?' Harry asked as he and his godson made their way to the boundary of Shell Cottage. 'Sorry I had to drag you away so early.'

Teddy shrugged and waved back over his shoulder at a slightly put out looking Victoire. She lit up when he waved though and beamed back at him. Fleur's laughter reaching them as she rested against the doorframe in the early afternoon light. Sun bouncing off her hair.

'It's okay Uncle Harry, Granny will worry if you don't get me back before dinner.' Teddy said simply. He smiled up at Harry. 'Besides, there's always next time right?'

'Yeah,' Harry chuckled as he reached the boundary and held out his hand for Teddy to take.

One last look back saw Fleur watching them. Her soft smile just as radiant as it would be up close. He waved back at her and smiled.

'Next time.'


End file.
